secrets, secrets( different story)
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: summary inside.


Breanna davenport has never had the best life. now I'm not saying she abused, but her father and brothers are ignoring her. they have been ignoring her for a couple months now ever since she "failed a mission". at schools even worse ever since Adam and Chase embarrassed her, she's been the outsider, she doesn't even know who her friends are. the only person she can confide in is Tasha and sometimes Leo. but what if everything gets to be too much for her, and she needs some kind of escape. what is she decided to run away from home. will Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Chase relies their mistake in time or will they be too late to stop her.

bree's pov

I didn't mean to mess up the mission, but at the same time I didn't really mess it up. it just took a little bit longer than we thought, but that didn't stop mr. davenport and my brothers from grilling me and pointing out each little thing I did wrong. then they stopped calling me by name, and started addressing me she, the girl and never by my real name. some days were worse than others, somedays they would ignore me completely and if a mission came up at that time they wouldn't even let me go. then when they got back they would get mad cause they had needed me on the mission, and I was apparently too caught up in my social life that I didn't even care about my bionic lifie.

chase's pov

I know bree didn't mean to mess up the mission, and to be honost she didn't really screw it up, she was just a little slower than normall which is understandable considering how late she's been staying up studying for semester exams, she must be exhausted. I admit blowing up at her when we got home was a bit unnessary, it wasn't here fault she was exhausted from studying. there are so many different subjects she was studying for she couldn't help it if she was tired. adam and I weren't beign very good brothrs, what kind of brothers ignore her and stop calling her by her first name. when I finally started noticing that we were hurting her was aftera mission. we had told her to stay home cause we didn't need her this time, which now that I think about that was really stupid considering what happened last time we didn't have bree's speed on a mission. then once we got home, we all yelled at her cause turns out we really did need herand we used the excuse that she was too caught up in her social life,that she didn't even care about her bionic life, then mr. davenport said something that I kknow struck a deep cord in my sistrer" you know maybe giving a girl superhuman speed wasn't such a good idea, maybe it would have been better with a boy'. mr. davenport didn't at first see how much he hurt bree but I did, her eyes started to get watery with unshed tears, and her lip was quivering like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

3rd person pov

after mr. davenport had calmed down, his eyes widened once he realized what he had done. "bree,-I..." he said trying to go over to her and try to expain, but his arms quickly droped to his sidies when he realized that she didn't wanna get anywhere near him. " I-im sorry, I don't mean to be such a disappointment. your right the team would be better with another boy instead" said bree hanging her then turned and went through the elevator to go upstairs.

davenport's pov

I did this to my little girl, my princess. I treated her like crap and she didn't wanna be anywhere near me. when she agreed with what I had said my heart just broke. she really believed that I didn't want her to be part of the team or even part of the family.i watched heartbroken as she lowered her head and slowly turned toward the elevator.

3rd person pov

as the elevator closed mr davenport turned towards his two sons.

**cliffy sorry guys I just wanted to get this story up. its been crazy at school so that's why I haven't updated in a while. semester testing was last week so I was swamped with tests and studying for other tests. who has seen some of the brief previews for the new lab rats episode. its awesome. so I was thinking and some of you have been asking questions and I love that you are so I am opening up my private message and if you wanted to I also have a Facebook page: Sparklegirl9569. continue reviewing I love to hear your review and here's your first question: which writing style of mine do you like better. 2nd question: which of my stories do you like the best and why?**

**peace out **

**Sparklegirl9569**


End file.
